Una canción
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Una canción era lo únco que quería.¿Pero cuál?HermxGin first fanfic


**Hola,he vuelto a subir esta historia después de un esclarecedor review,he intentado mejorar todos los fallos gramaticales y de estilo,supongo que aún me faltará algo para conseguir que esté perfecto pero...pido nuevamente que seaís todo lo duros que queraís.**

**Aún estoy trabajando en una posible secuela pero no prometo ya'**

Disclaimer/Renuncia legal:Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen así como tampoco me pertenecen los lugares nombrados,la canción ni,en conjunto,el universo único que me pertenece es la idea.

Warnina/Aviso:Femslash,si vas a seguir leyendo es tu elección.

Una canción

Una canción,eso era todo lo que le quería dar.O más bien no dar.¿Complicado?Sí,mucho.

El meollo del asunto radicaba en lo siguiente;

Estaba enamorada de la mejor amiga (e interés romántico) de su hermano. Lo típico de una comedia romántica direís. Sí,bueno,excepto que ella también era mujer y que era la hermana pequeña. La eterna niña de la familia. De comedia nada. La tensión que sentía dentro de ella se había ido agravando con el paso del tiempo,debía hacer ÍA hacer algo ¿Y qué mejor acto que cantar delante de su mejor amiga?(y delante de todo el colegio para ser exactos)

La pregunta a hacerse era ¿qué canción cantaría? Podía ser cualquiera, había miles de canciones de amor, pero ella quería una especial, una que dijera todo y que a la vez no diera demasiadas pistas de a quién iba dirigida. Por si acaso su corazón acababa siendo un montoncito de que no le apetecía.

El concierto se iba a dar en Howgarts e iba a ser esa misma noche ¿porqué el concierto? Bueno,para celebrar de una forma alocada que la guerra se había acabado y que Voldemort estaba muerto. Obviamente era también para olvidar la pena que los ausentes provocaban y para comenzar a encender alguna luz de esperanza .Harry Potter,"el niño que vivió", era el que se encargaba de la presentación y varios grupos importantes iban a cantar,inclusive algunos alumnos de Hogwarts que querían demostrar su propia valía.

El punto es que el concierto iba a ser esa noche y ella se había apuntado para actuar con una canció cosa es que no sabía cual.

La respuesta se la dio el chico más famoso de toda la comunidad má que una vez creyó amar hasta que descubrió que aquella persona que resumía todo su ser en un simple "le amo" no era un él sino un Harry se lo había tomado deportivamente y no había montado un lío(al contrario que su madre a la que le faltó muy poco para tener un ataque de nervios)

-Bueno,Gin-le dijo el ojiverde-no sé a quien te quieres confesar... (esto era una broma entre ellos pues Harry sí sabía quien era esa ELLA en el corazón de Ginny) pero sea quién sea debes cantar una canción que exprese lo mucho que te es una mujer, no influye, no importa a quien vaya dirigida en principio la canción. Sólo el significado.

-Harry, tal y como hablas creo que ya tienes una idea de qué canción puedo cantar.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que ahora que salgo con Cho de nuevo... ella me ha estado enseñando sus canciones preferidas y hay una que me recordó lo que me dijiste cuando admitiste estar enamorada de Her...de esa persona.

Y,al final,cuando Harry se la enseñó supo que ESA era la canción.

De forma que varias horas más tarde, allí estaba,con la música entrando por sus oídos mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para empezar,mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer que amaba,hundiéndose en sus ojos y no queriéndose fijar en el pelirrojo de al lado.

Queridos todos -dijo Harry con un ligero tono de burla en su voz(algo de él en lo que Ginny sí había influido).Aquí la más pequeña de los Weasley nos quiere obsequiar con una canción muy importante para canción estará en japoné ello mismo en la pantalla de atrás va a aparecer la traduccion al inglés.

Mientras la música se acercaba al punto álgido antes de comenzar la letra en sí, Ginny levantó la vista de Hermione y dijo a todos aquellos que estaban en eL Gran Comedor:

-Esta canción es para la persona que más quiero,que más me es mágica y que no lo sabe porque no se lo dicen lo suficiente.

Candy Boy

_watashi konomi no Candy Boy  
>shijou saikou no deai kamo!<br>fuwafuwa tokimeku kokoro  
>amai amai Sweets mitai <em>

_Candy boy,you are my type_

_This maybe the best pairing in_

_The history of the world_

_Those soft fluttering feelings_

_It looks so sweet,so sweet_

Y mientras cantaba esa primera estrofa sabía que era Hermione era el único tipo adecuado para ella,que después de ella no habría otra más,no podría haber otra más y que esos sentimientos que la embargaban era lo suficientemente dulces como para dejar ahogarse en una sonrisa que iba dirigida a ELLA continuó con la segunda estrofa

_Special na ai  
>kizukitai no You &amp; I<br>yume no naka de isasete Baby I need...  
><em>

_I want you and I_

_To have a special love_

_Let me be in your dreams_

_Baby I need..._

Lo único que le pedía era que la tuviera en cuenta,como siempre,que no la olvidara porque estuviera saliendo con su hermano(o que lo fuera a estar,eso no importaba) que no dejara de ser su había sido la primera que no había visto a la pequeña Weasley sino que había visto a Ginny,a ella y eso era algo que ella no quería perder,no quería tener que negarse a ver a Hermione,a reír con ella,a confortarla y a verla sonreír.

Y fue entonces en el Baby I need cuando miró directamente a la mujer de su vida y dejó que todos sus sentimientos tomaran el control de su voz.Y fue ahí cuando creyó ver cómo Hermione se mordía los labios como queriendo entender algo que se le escapaba.

"Entiéndelo"Gritaba el cerebro de no quería ocultarlo,quería simplemente gritarlo,caer al vacio y esperar que ella estuviera abajo para cojerla.

_kimi dake ga Only one  
>watashi dake no Superstar<br>afuredasu Real true heart  
>Don't know why kono kimochi<br>aitakute Missin' U  
>doko e demo Take me there<br>mayowazu Movin' on  
>ashita wa kitto You'll be mine<br>_

_You are my only one,_

_My very own superstar_

_My real true love_

_It's overfloating_

_I don't know why_

_I'm feeling this way_

_Missin' you,I want to see you_

_Wherever you go take me there_

_Captivated,movin' on_

_Tomorrow..._

_I'm sure you'll be..._

_(mine)_

Era mágica,era única, era Hermione y su hermano no la merecía,no merecía tener a tal diosa a su ella tampoco pero sabía que podía intentar hacerla feliz,que querría escucharla cuando ella quisiera hablar y sabía que intentaría entenderla cuando estuviera su amor,era su vida,era la razón por la que se levantaba por las mañ muy cursi que la razón por la que ella, Ginny, era...Ginny.

Hermione's Pov

Lo cierto es que Ginny tenía una expresión extraña mientras japonés definitivamente no era lo suyo pero se notaba que había una tensión en misma tensión que tenía cuando intentaba hacer entender algo,cuando explicaba algo a su hermano y este no lo entendí su cuerpo gritaba "entiéndelo" pero la pregunta era quien debía de entenderlo y qué era lo que se debía de entender.

_kimi ni moratta Birthday Card  
>mijikai kotoba mo ureshikute<br>me to me ga aeba kurakura  
>So happy, So crazy mune ga itamu<br>_

_The birthday card you recived_

_Sorry for the short words_

_When our eyes meet I feel dizzy,_

_So happy,so crazy_

_My heart is in so much pain_

Ginny casi tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas en esta era cierto,cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de la castaña se sentía mareada,débil pero también feliz,inmensamente feliz y era ahí cuando sentía que podría conjurar mil patronus y que aún le sobraría cada vez que Hermione la miraba sus ojos brillaban llenos de afecto,llenos de luego esa felicidad se tornaba pena porque en cuanto su hermano entraba en la habitación los ojos cálidos y risueños se giraban a él y Hermione sonreía como nunca le había sonreído a ella,con una mezcla de amor que nunca recibiría.

Hermione's Pov

No puedo estar segura ya que desde donde estoy los focos hacen que todo parezca ligeramente borroso pero parecía como si Ginny estuviera llorando...me pregunto quién será ese Candy Boy y si se estará enterando de quién es...Ginny es una chica genial,bella,inteligente,divertida,mordaz(Buen,o quizás eso último no sea bueno)y ya hace tiempo de lo suyo con Harry..._  
><em>

_sasayaka na ai  
>chikazukitai You &amp; I<br>sunao ni tsutae takute Baby I need...  
><em>

_It's a simple love_

_I want to get closer,you and I_

_I wanted to gently answer_

_Baby I need..._

Baby I need...eso era lo que le quería gritar,necesito,TE necesito,ahora y siempre,necesito despertarme contigo,necesito ser lo último que veas cada día,necesito ser él...necesito que lo sepas,que lo entiendas porque es algo tan simple como amor...Era eso lo que quería decir,y la gente ya se podía ir a la mierda porque ella lo hubiera su hermano estaba allí y ella jamás le respondería como deseaba,solo sonreiría y volvería a mirar a su hermano con esos ojos llenos de amor,amor que no era para ella.

Hermione's Pov

Vale,definitivamente Ginny no lo estaba pasando nada el resto de la gente,su hermano incluido, podía parecer que solo estaba actuando para dar más fuerza a la canción pero yo sabía,notaba que Ginny estaba sufriendo,y ...no sabía como ayudarla,durante toda la canción no había mirado nunca a un punto fijo,sus ojos cambiaban, erráticos, de direcció vez en cuando se cruzaban con los míos y era ahí cuando de verdad notaba su al menos supiera quién era el chico por el que ella sufría...Harry no era,ya me había dejado claro en conversaciones anteriores que ya no sentía lo mismo por él.¿Entonces?

___furimuite Be my side  
>kizuiteru? Feel my sign<br>mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... _

_todokanai  
>tokimeki wa Precious time<br>futari nara It's all right  
>kimi to iretara<br>itsunomanika waraeru no  
><em>

_Look back,be by my side_

_Do you notice?Feel my sign_

_Not just staring no,no,no_

_I can't reach_

_Once in a while_

_If it's us it's all right_

_When I'm with you_

_Since when you laugh_

"No quiero solo mirarte,quiero tenerte,quiero ser capaz de decirte que te amo sin miedo,sin temer que me rechaces o que entre Ron y lo estropee todo."

Y para ello necesitaba que lo entendiera,que sintiera como la canción era para ella y solo para ella,para nadie más.

Hermione's Pov

Ginny fijó su mirada, toda su atención estaba centrada en donde Ron y yo estábamos sentados,su mirada parecía quemar,como si...

De repente la mano de Ron en mi mano me parecía una trampa,una garra,algo de lo que debía desasirme,no podía...no,no quería que Ginny me viera cogida de la mano de Ron.¿Por qué?

_What do U think of me?  
>Can't stop lovin' U...<br>_

_What do you think of me?_

_(can't stop loving you)_

Por cada vez que Ginny se preguntaba y respondía a si misma, sus ojos se tornaban más llenos de deseo y amor,más llenos de rabia y miedo...no sabía si iba a ser capaz de termianr la canción,no se veía capaz,estaba a punto de dejar de cantar cuando lo vió.Hermione había apartado su mano de Ron y, aunque él la mirara ahora con cara de "qué está pasando aquí", ella no lo estaba mirando,solo la miraba a ella.A Ginny.

Hermione's Pov

Me había soltado de Ron, ahora no había nada que me distrajera de la cara de Ginny,de su voz,de sus ojos que habían parecido cambiar...¿qué me estaba pasando?

_kimi dake ga Only one  
>watashi dake no Superstar<br>afuredasu Real true heart  
>Don't know why kono kimochi<br>aitakute Missin' U  
>doko e demo Take me there<br>mayowazu Movin' on  
>ashita wa kitto You'll be...<br>I love you_

_You are my only once_

_My very own superstar_

_My real true heart_

_It's overfloating_

_Don't know why I'm feeling this way_

_Missin' you,I want to see you_

_Wherever you go take me there_

_Captivated,movin' on_

_Tomorrow... _

_I'm sure you'll be..._

_(I love you)_

Mientras repetía el estribillo se aseguraba de dar todo lo que tenía en cada sí sabía(se había aprendido) la canción tan solo por fonética pero se sabía de memoria la traducció ello con cada confesión su sentimientos se iban haciendo más y más visibles.

En cuento sus labios dijeron el susurrado "I love you" supo que ya no había vuelta atrá lo estaba notando,se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro pero no quiso gritar.

Hermione's Pov

Nunca había oído decir a Ginny un "te quiero" de esa verdad es que no había oído nunca decir a nadie algo con tanta...no podía decir pasión era algo más,algo más fuerte,algo más..crudo y era algo que me hacía sentir rara,como si esa canción, esos sentimientos, fueran para mí.Como si fuera...pero eso no podía ser,no podía ser era Ginny,se había enamorado de multitud de chicos a lo largo de su vida(más bien se había fijado en muchos y se había enamorado de uno solo) lo que yo estaba pensando era algo imposible,estúpido y sin pies ni cabeza

_furimuite Be my side  
>kizuiteru? Feel my sign<br>mitsumeteru dake ja No, no, no... _

_todokanai  
>tokimeki wa Precious time<br>futari nara It's all right  
>kimi to iretara<br>itsunomanika waraeru no_

_Look back,be my side_

_Do you notice?feel my sign_

_Not just staring,no,no,no_

_I can't reach_

_Once in a while,precious time_

_If it's us it's all right_

_When I'm with you_

_Since when you laugh_

Entiéndelo,gritaba,entiéndelo,ya podía sentir cómo el cerebro de Hermione se iba dirigiendo hacia la verdad,como sus ojos se iban abriendo mientras la verdad iba calando.Y a pesar de tener miedo,un miedo horrible, una parte de ella se consideraba liberada,ya no tenía por qué seguir mintiendo,por qué seguir ocultandolo por que Hermione lo sabía,O lo iba a saber.

Hermione's Pov

Era imposible,era imposible era...era lo que querí que quería desde que la había conocido.

¡No! Gritó la parte más racional de mi no quieres eso,tu no quieres a Ginny de esa forma,lo único que quieres,al único que quieres es a Ron.

Sí,a su hermano.

Pero dentro de mí sabía que una parte de mi mente siempre se había preguntado: ¿y si me gustara Ginny? Era la única persona que conocía que me podía entender a la perfección,la única que nunca se había reído de mi,la única que se había esforzado por entenderme cuando nadie más lo había única que me había dado un poco de luz cuando en tercero estuve a punto de explotar por el estrés,la única,la única,la ú...¿de verdad? ¿De verdad me preocupaba por ella de esa forma?El miedo,las dudas habían dicho que no y ese mismo miedo me habían convencido para mirar a Ron de la forma que me hubiera gustado mirar a Ginny.

Oh,Dios mío...

_What do you think of me?_

_(Can't stop lovin' you)_

_...oh candy boy..._

_What do you think of me?_

_(Can't stop lovin' you)_

Ginny lo vió,por supuesto que lo hizo,conocía cada expresión que podía hacer Hermione,conocía cada brillo en sus ojos,cada gesto de sus manos,cada centímetro de su piel...y no porque la siguiera,no porque la espiara sino simplemente por que la amaba y por que se fijaba en ello vió como los ojos de Hermione se abrían súbitamente,vió como Hermione tragaba imperceptiblemete y vió como un ligero rubor se extendió por sus que sintió extenderse por las suyas también.

Hermione's Pov

La amo y no hay vuelta atrás,la amo y ella me ama,la amo y ella lo quiero y siempre lo eso me levanto,por eso me acerco al improvisado eso me subo al escenario,por eso le quito el micro de las eso la beso delante de todo el Gran Comedor,delante de su ex, delante de mi ex posible novio y delante de sus padres.

Y porque ella me quiere y yo me acabo de dar cuenta,ella me responde.

Ginny's Pov

SI,SI,SI,SI,SI...no encuentro otra cosa que decir en mi cabeza mientras ella me he conseguido,me está besando y nada más importa,ni mis padres,ni Ron(que creo que está gritando algo así como ¡qué coño estaás haciendo!)ni los Slytherin ni nadie.

Y cuando por fin nos separamos veo en sus ojos algo que siempre quise ver,me está mirando como miraba a Ron,me está mirando como yo la miro,como sé que yo la miro.Y cuando se inclina de nuevo hacia mí creo me voy a desmayar cuando dice:

-Nunca Ron tuvo la posibilidad,Gin,siempre fuiste tú.

Por eso a pesar de que sé que las próximas horas van a ser histéricas, no me importa,porque sé que siempre fui yo,al igual que ella fue siempre ella.

**Ejem,espero que os haya gustado,estoy planteándome hacer una secuela.**

**R&R y depende de las opiniones haré o no**


End file.
